Remember?
by Stella the Hedgehog
Summary: Gaara and Naruto have a blossoming relationship, but will Gaara's Kazekage duties prevent him from seeing Naruto anymore? [Yaoi, songfic][CH 2 UP]
1. Where'd You Go?

A/N: I decided to do a fanfic for Naruto and Gaara. Because I luff both of them so much! And it's a songfic for after Gaara becomes the Kazekage. Even though I haven't seen that part of the anime or manga yet. LOL.

DISCLAIMER: The song is "Where'd You Go?" by Fort Minor...cause I have it going through my head.

oOo

**Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever that you've been gone...**

Where are you, Gaara? You said you loved me. You said you'd never leave me, and I made you pinkie promise me. You laughed and said that was childish. Remember?

**She says some days I feel like ----, some days I wanna quit and just be normal for a bit. I don't understand why you have to always be gone. I get along but the trips always seem so long.**

I remember when you first asked me out. I was eating at Ichiraku, and you asked if you could buy me some ramen. We both ate together, and I asked you if you were going to kill me. I was scared of you because I still remembered that you had a demon inside of you. You laughed and said no, and then you gave me a kiss on the cheek. Remember?

**And I find myself trying to stay by the phone cause your voice always helps me when I feel so alone. But I feel like an idiot working my day around a call and when I pick up I don't have much to say.**

You were so sweet. That's the only thought I had when you asked me if I wanted to see a movie later and maybe train together. I said sure, and as we were walking out of the restaraunt, you were preoccupied looking at me and you almost ran right into Hinata. Remember?

**I want you to know it's a little ----ed up that I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating, telling you that I've had it with you and your career, me and the rest of the family here singing...**

We did end up seeing a movie together. It was a horror movie with lots of blood, that's the only thing I remember. I screamed at one part, really loudly, and hugged you. You didn't move, you didn't even blink as character after character died. I imagined how much blood you probably saw in your life and if you regretted it. Remember?

**Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever that you've been gone. Please come back home!**

We went out for ice cream after. You got vanilla and I got chocolate and I asked you how you could choose anything over chocolate. You told me to take a taste of yours to see how much better vanilla was than chocolate. I did, and ever since it's been my favorite, not because of the taste, but because it reminds me of you. Remember?

**You know, the place where you used to live? Used to barbeque with burgers and ribs, used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile, but now you only stop by every once in a while.**

You kissed me too. It was a wonderful feeling, and for a moment all of my problems seemed to dissapear, but it was over far too quickly when you pulled away. I grabbed your wrists and pulled you back, kissing you again. I also accidentally chipped your tooth. Remember?

**I find myself just filling my time, with anything to keep the thought of you from my mind. I'm doing fine, and I'm planning to keep it that way. You can call me if you find that you have something to say.**

I knew you were a sand nin, but I didn't care. I loved you and I didn't stop seeing you. We didn't go all the way that night, but I remember when we did. The unique mixture of pleasure and pain. I told you that I wanted to be with you forever. Remember?

**I want you to know it's a little ----ed up that I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating, telling you that I've had it with you and your career, me and the rest of the family here singing...**

You told me that you had to go back to Suna a few months later. I reminded you of the promise you made, and you assured me that you weren't leaving forever. I walked with you as far as the edge of town, and I remember watching the retreating backs of you and Kankuro and Temari. I waved goodbye, but only to you. Remember?

**Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever that you've been gone. Please come back home!**

You told me that you'd be back in a few days. Just something you had to take care of.

**I want you to know it's a little ----ed up that I'm stuck here waiting, no longer debating. Tired of sitting and hating and making these excuses for why you're not around, and feeling sorta useless.**

You called and said that you'd be back in a month. It was taking longer than you thought.

**It seems one thing has been true all along: you don't really know what you got till it's gone. I guess I've had it with you and you're career. When you come back, I won't be here, and you can sing it.**

You called and said you don't know when you'd be back.

**Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever that you've been gone. Please come back home!**

Where are you?

**Please come back home!**

You promised that you'd come back...

**Please come back home!**

Remember?

**Please come back home!**

oOo

A/N: Splee!


	2. Blessed

A/N: Due to popular demand, I've decided to make a second chapter of this story with Gaara's POV. And this is a songfic chapter as well - the song is "Blessed" by Christina Aguilera. (Splee, she's my favorite singer! Great Gaara song too!)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, nope.

oOo

**When I think, how life used to be, always walking in the shadows. Then I look at what you've given me, I feel like dancing on my tiptoes. (A/N: LOL Gaara!)**

Gaara lay in his bed, staring up at the celing with a blank expression on his face. He couldn't get his mind off him; of Naruto Uzumaki. His image was burned clearly in his mind, of feather soft blonde hair, perfectly tanned skin from the Konoha sun, and sky blue eyes, almost always shining with a happy glow. The more Gaara thought about it, the more the hole in his heart grew to accomidate the loneliness.

**I must say...everyday I wake and realize you're by my side. I know I'm truly...**

He had always liked him. The graceful way he moved, his pranks and sense of humor. And the sameness to them. They were both social outcasts, but Naruto's light mood had encouraged him. They were both demons, but where Gaara dealed with it with anger, Naruto drew attention to himself through misbehavior.

**Blessed, for everything you've given me. Blessed, for all the tenderness you show. Do my best, with every breath that's in me. Blessed, to make sure you never go!**

"I miss you so much, Naru-kun." Gaara smiled as the nickname he had given him passed his lips. He could almost hear Naruto's response: "I miss you too, Gaara-kun. Why don't you come back to Konoha?" Gaara sighed. "I can't, Naru-kun. I'm busy now. I'm the Kazekage." Naruto's voice seemed a little crestfallen in his mind. "Come back anyway, Gaara. Like you said, you're the Kazekage. You can give yourself a break, right?" Gaara laughed, this was the stupid kind of thing Naruto would say.

**There are times that test your faith till you think you might surrender. Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say that my hopes were growing slender.**

"I love you, Naru-kun. I know this is all my fault, my stupid career. I know how unhappy you must be...but I'm upset too."

**You walked by in the nick of time, looking like an answered prayer. You know I'm truly...**

"Who do you love? It's that Naruto from the Leaf Village, eh, Gaara?" A feminine voice innerupted his daydreams, and Gaara sat up with a defiant glare. Temari stood at the doorway to his room, a sympathetic smile on her face. "You know, you can go back to Konoha any time you choose. You're working yourself too hard." Temari walked into the room, giving Gaara a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Besides, Kankurou and I go places all the time. We could manage here alone for, say, a week." She winked at Gaara.

**Blessed, for everything you've given me. Blessed, for all the tenderness you show. Do my best, with every breath that's in me. Blessed, to make sure you never go!**

"Seriously?" Gaara exclaimed, and Temari nodded. "You are the best frigging sister in the whole entire world. I love you!" He hugged her tightly. "I better call Naru-kun and let him know I'm coming!" He dialed the farmiliar number. He tried to call Naruto at least once a week, but now he would have good news.

**Blessed, with love and understanding. Blessed, when I hear you call my name. Do my best, with faith that's neverending. Blessed, to make sure you feel the same.**

"Naru-kun! I'm coming back to Konoha next week!" Gaara exclaimed, barely giving his boyfriend a chance to say hello.

"Gaara? Seriously? I mean, you mean it?" Naruto sounded just as shocked as Gaara had expected, and the redhead laughed.

"Yes! I can't believe it either!"

"I love you, Gaara-kun..."

"I love you too, Naru-kun."

Temari still stood in the room, and when she heard these words pass Gaara's lips for the third time that day, she grinned.

**Deep inside of me, you fill me with your gentle touch. I know I'm truly blessed, for everything you've given me. Blessed, for all the tenderness you show. Do my best, with every breath that's in me. Blessed, to**

**See.**

**You.**

**Never.**

**Go!**

oOo

I hope you liked that as much as I did. I knew Temari was a good sister inside, not just some mindless puppet manipulated by Gaara's hatred. If anyone has any ideas to write any more, tell me in a review.


End file.
